True Love
by TwilighObsessed
Summary: What if something awful happened? Something that changed everything. Something that made Alice leave the Cullens. Something that drove Alice and Jasper to breaking point. I do not own anything except this plot and the charaters Katylin, Julia, Ariana, Emily, Hannah, Sophie, Louise, Megan and Luke.
1. Chapter 1: The fight

True Love

**What if something awful happened? Something that changed everything. Something that made Alice leave the Cullen's. Something that drove Alice and Jasper to breaking point. I do not own anything except the characters: Ariana, Katylin, Julia, Hannah, Sophie, Megan, Louise, Emily and Luke. This is set three years after breaking dawn.**

Chapter 1

The Fight

(Alice POV)

I looked around me. Everyone was staring at the T.V. screen . Well everyone except Edward and Renesmee who weren't here, Edward had taken Renesmee out to get a new game for the wii or something like that. But everyone else was here, watching E.T. I looked outside and saw a car driving past, a car with humans in it. My throat burned. I tried to ignore it. We hardly ever watch E.T. because there is always a baseball game that the boys will want to watch.

In fact there was one on today as well, so if Esme hadn't annoyed Carlisle for about two hours before, we would be watching people strike out and get home runs. My throat still burned. Why now? I didn't want to miss any of E.T. it was my favourite movie, but I hadn't hunted in ages. The remotes were sitting on Jasper's lap. So I grabbed the remotes and switched the T.V. off. Everyone turned to stare at me. "What did you do that for!" Rosalie complained. Just my luck E.T was her favourite movie as well. In fact E. very popular among the Cullen house. Even Emmett had a soft spot for it.

"I need to hunt." I replied "Anyone want to come?" Everyone was silent, "I will!" Emmett suddenly shouted out and jumed up to come over to me.

"Wait!" Rosalie shouted as we turned to leave.

"What now?" I sighed.

"Pass the remotes."

"Oh that."

"Yes that."

"Get them yourself."

"No, you turned the T.V. off you turn it back on again."

"But I'm not the one that wants the T.V. on you are." I objected, "Besides we are leaving now anyway."

"Not until you pass the remotes!" Rosalie isn't one to lose a fight.

"I'm not passing the remotes!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"YES..."

"Ugh, for God's sake, here!" Jasper interrupted before things got out of control. Of course. He grabbed the remotes from my seat down beside him and thew them over to her.

"No Alice neads to turn the T.V. back on because she turned it off."

"Rosalie..." Carlisle warned her.

"Well anyway, thank you Jasper." Rosalie said in a flirty tone. Bella, who I'd forgotten was in the room laughed, but stopped immediatley when I took a leap towards Rosalie. How dare she flirt with him. She knows I hate that. Emmett grabbed me as Jasper calmed me down. Ugh I hate when they do that. They're always teaming up on people.

"Right lets go." Emmett said quickly.

"Fine." I replied

"Rose, what was all that for." Esme said when she thought Emmett and I were out if hearing distance.

"Well she wouldn't pass the remotes." Rosalie said

"Honestly you to act like children sometimes." Carlisle said shaking his head.

"Yea, only sometimes." Bella muttered.

"She'll cool off when she gets some blood." Jasper said, trying not to laugh at what Bella said, I could hear it in his voice.

Just as Emmett and I left through the front door. Edward's car pulled up and little Renesmee jumped out. She ran over to us showing us the wii game that Edward got her. I looked at Edward to get her away. He didn't understand so I thought about how much I needed to hunt and he quickly took Renesmee by the hand and brought her into the house.

"Right." I said, "Hunting time!" Both me and Emmet sprinted into the forest, laughing.

**Please review and tell me what you think. Chapter 2 should be uploaded in a few days.**


	2. Chapter 2: In the Forest

Chapter 2

In The Forest

(Alice POV)

Emmett and I were racing each other, trying to be the first one to dig their teeth into a delicious mountion lion. I don't know how humans can live on normal human food. Oh how can they survive? Emmett disappeared somewhere. I stopped running to look for him. Where was he? I suddenly heard laughter from behind. Damn, he tricked me. He sprinted past me and over to a huge moutain lion. "Crap." I said and grinned at the smug look on Emmett's face. "First to three?" "Fine!" Emmett snapped and I smiled. "Right lets go then."

We ran as fast as we could. We actually seem to avoid more animals than we drink when we race for mountain lions. But that's a sacrafice you have to make for a good laugh during hunting. I spotted a mountain lion through the trees. Emmett followed my stare and saw the mountain lion. Great, there was me thinking that. I could just jog towards my win. What am I doing? Just run already! The more I stand here thinking about it, the more of a had start Emmett is getting. I set off running after him.

"Yes!" I shouted. I finally reached the mountain lion and more importantly before him. "That makes us even." He noted, "You won't win." "Well, well, well." A voice came from behind us. Not a voice I reconised either. "What are the chances of us seeing you two here?" Emmett and I turned around to look at who was talking to us. We saw three girls. They all looked to be about the same age, 15 or 16, I would say. "No offence or anything but who are you?" Emmett asked.

The girl in the middle laughed and gestured to a girl with blonde hair that came to about her shoulders, "This is Ariana." Ariana smiled. The girl then gestured to a girl with blonde hair again, but this girl's hair was longer and came about half way down her back, "This is Katylin." Katylin also smiled at us in a nice, greeting way. The girl started playing with her light brown hair that came, like Ariana's, about her shoulders, "And I am Julia." "O.K."Emmett said slowly, "Well, I'm Emmett." And pointing to me, he added, "And this is Alice."

"Oh, we know." Katylin grinned at the confused lookes of our faces, "We have been in this forest here for a while so we know alot about you and the rest of your family, it's nice to knnow that we aren't the only vampires around here." "Oh and by the way, nice fight, Alice." Julia laughed. "O.K. That's creepy." I muttered and more clearly I said. "Well we've got to get back."

"Oh no please, Alice, we have to ask you something." Ariana begged. "Ask me then." I suggested. "We can't, not with Emmett listening." Ariana protested. "And why is that?" Emmett asked, insulted. Julia saved Ariana from that question. "It's just private." Katylin then took a pen and some paper out of her pocket, she was writting something down on it. Just as we went to walk by them to leave, she slipped the piece of paper into my hand.

"Do you think we should tell anyone?" Emmett asked me when were outside the house. "Nope." I replied, "They would all be freaked out." "How about we discuss it over a few bears?" Emmett lauged. "Well, I can't say no to that now can I?" I grinned. I followed Emmett back into the forest again and we set of running a different direction from where we left Katylin, Julia and Ariana.

**Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think the piece of paper should say. I've got some ideas and I can't decide which one to use.**


	3. Chapter 3: What did you do?

Chapter 3

What did you do?

(Rosalie POV)

I couldn't stop thinking about the fight. Alice seemed so mad at me. But it was only a joke. E.T. is my favourite movie but I can't even concentrate on it now. Her and Emmett will be away for a while now. Just to let Alice cool off a bit.I might have went too far this time. What if she leaves and Emmett goes with her. No, he wouldn't do that to me, or would he?

Before I could think of stuff to calm myself down. There was a crash. "What was that?" Esme wondered and se walked into the kitchen to she what happened. When she came back she told us "It was Renesmee and Edward. Nessie was running around and bumped into the stand with the vase." "Sorry, Granny Esme." Nessie said in her cutest voice. That always works. "Aww it's O.K. Nessie, just try not to do it again." That child can get away with alot. Renesmee ran over to sit on Bella's knee and show her the game that Edward bought her.

"Can we play it?" Renesmee asked and everyone looked at me. "What?" I asked. "Well E.T. is your favourite movie." Jasper said, teasing me about the fight with Alice. "Yea but at least she asked." I noted. "Am I missing something?" Edward asked Carlisle. "Rose got in a fight wth Alice because Alice needed to hunt and turned the T.V. off." He explained. "Oh, is that why Alice was so mad outside." Edward obviously wanted to know every little detail.

"You saw them?" I asked him.

"Yup, they were outside like a minute ago."

"How mad is she?"

"Why do you care?" Jasper wondered bittery. He was mad at me too by the looks of things.

"Wait." Edward interrupted, "So Alice is mad at you beause _she_ turned the T.V. off?" I couldn't help but laugh. "No she is mad at me because to annoy her, I flirted wth Jasper. "Smart." Edward muttered. "So can I play the game or not?" Nessie asked. Bella sighed, "Yes, you can play it."

I watched as Nessie played her new game on the Wii. Alice and Emmett weren't gone long but I couldn't help but worry. I knew Alice was mad at me and that Emmett wasn't too pleased either. I decided to forget about it, but an hour later when they came back grinning, I was so relieved that I jumped up and hugged Alice.

**Ok I know it is boring but I am working up to the middle of the story when things start to get dramatic.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Piece of Paper

Chapter 4

The Piece Of Paper

Emmett POV

Everyone stared at Rosalie. What was she doing? "Sorry." Rose said emarrased, "Just my way of apologising." "Right, well did you both have a good hunt?" Carlisle was changing the subject. "It was interesting." Alice was obviously thinking about the piece of paper that Katylin had given her. "Oh no, what did you do?" Esme asked worried. "Nothing." I replied quickly. "We are going upstairs a second." Edward, of course followed us. "Stop reading my mind Edward." Alice glared at him.

"Too late." He grinned, "So what happened?" We explained the whole story to Edward and when we had finished he just asked, "So what did the piece of paper say? "We don't know, we haven't read it yet." I replied. "Well what are you waiting for." Edward grabbed the piece of paper that said: _Alice, meet us in the clearing, where you and the rest of your family play baseball. Come ALONE and don't repeat what we say to you to ANYONE. Meet us at 7:00pm sharp. Don't be late._

"Shoud I go?" Alice asked. "Maybe, but nobody can know where you are going and you can't say you're going hunting again." I replied, "We need to make up a lie or something." Edward agreed, "Say she is going to return the handbags she bought yesterday." Edward and I bust out laughing as we both knew Alice would NEVER return those bags. She says that they bring her happiness. "Fine, but just so you know, I'm not actually going to return them." Alice snapped. "There's a surprise." I muttered. "Wait what time is it now." Alice looked up at her clock, "It's 6:30, don't worry I have another half an hour. I won't be late."

Edward POV

When Alice, Emmett and I all ran down to the lving room, Nessie was still playing her game. Alice jumped down on the sofa beside Rosalie. "Where were you." Rose hissed "Upstairs in my room." Alice answered."What were you doing up there?" "Nothing, don't worry" Alice got up and went over to sit on Jasper's knee. "I think you might be annoying Rose now." he worried, "Me too." She grinned, "But to be fair Emmett was just helping me decide what to do with all my handbags. I've decided to return the ones I bought yesterday." "But you love those bags." Jasper was getting suspicious now. "Don't worry I'll live." Alice convinced him. When the it was 5 to 7, Alice jumped up, "Well, I'm going to return these bags before the shop closes. I'll be back soon."

Then with that she left. So I turned round to watch Nessie. "Daddy, I beat Mommy three times at this game. Bet I can beat you too." "No, I don't think so Nessie." I grinned but sat down on the floor beside her and played the game that didn't make alot of sense and of course she won. "Told ya." she giggled

**Ok, I know Alice could just use her power to see everything but I am just trying to do it differently to see how it works out. Chapter 5 will be uploaded soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: Join us

Chapter 5

Join us

(Alice POV)

I ran through the forest, worried about what was going to happen in the clearing. Maybe I should've got Emmett to come with me to help if something goes wrong. I think I'll be all right though. What's the worst that could happen? I ran some more until I reached the clearing, it was empty. I looked around a bit. It seemed so quiet without everyone here. No Emmett and Jasper fighting. No newborns or wolfs. No arguing about people cheating. It was just nice and quiet.

I heard Katylin, Ariana and Julia arriving "You're here." One if them (I think Julia) said surprised. I turned around to look at them. "Do you want me to leave?" I asked confused. "Oh no." Katylin replied quickly, "We just didn't know if you'd come or not." "Well I'm here what do ya want?" I was very curious now. "O.K." Ariana took a deep breath. "We want you to..." She stopped talking. "To what?" I asked impatiantley "We want you to join our coven." Ariana finished her sentence off so quickly I nearly didn't understand her. _Nearly_. "What! No way! What type of idiot do you think I am? Actually don't answer that!" I screamed all at once. "Alice, calm down." Julia said in a low soothing voice.

I did as I was told. "Why do you want _me _to join_ you_?" I asked. "Well, you seem so nice and we would all make such good friends." Katylin smiled in a friendly way, "Look can you at least just consider it?" "No. I mean what about Jasper and Rosalie and well... EVERYONE." I replied. "You mean Rosalie who was firting with _your_ Jasper, who, while we're on the subject didn't do anything to stop it." Julia noted. "Fine, I'll think about it." I snapped at them. "Aww thanks, Alice." Juia grinned. "Don't push it." I snapped, still shocked from everything. Ariana, Katylin and Julia all turned around and walked away, happy that I was at least considering it.

"You'll think about it!" A stunned voice yelled at me. "What is there to think about?" I turned around to see Edward and Emmett walking slowly towards me. It was of course Emmett who couldn't keep his emotions to himself. "Nothing, I'm not going. I just told them I'd think about it to shut them up." "Are you sure?" Emmett didn't seem to believe me. "Yes, 100%, no wait just to show you how sure I am, _110%. _Oh and you can't tell _anyone _about this. Especially not Jasper. Got it!" "Got it." Emmett and Edward mumbled at the same time. "Good." I said.

**Right I know it's short but I ran out of ideas near the end. Sorry. Anyway if yu hve any ideas please review and tell me them. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Break Up

Chapter 6

The Break Up

(Alice POV)

Three weeks has past since Katylin, Ariana and Julia had asked me to join their coven. I coudn't stop thinking about it though. I knew that they would be expecting an answer soon. I don't want to join them but they seem so nice and saying no to them would just be really hard. Jasper is getting suspicious. I know it. But if I tell him what's going on, he'd freak out. Edward and Emmett aren't very happy about it either. What is wrong with them? It's not like I was actually going to change covens. I didn't do it for the Voltouri, I'm not going to do it for them. The Cullen's are my family and if people don't trust me enough to stay with them then that's their problem. Although Edward and Emmett have shown me how they aren't happy about it, they haven't mentioned it in a while. So I'm guessing they've either forgotten about it or they are finally trusting me, but for some reason neither of those expiations seem likley.

(Jasper POV)

There's something going on with Alice. There has to be. It started that day her and Rose got in a fight over the T.V. remotes. Emmett and Edward seem to know what it is. Maybe I can make them be in a very giddy mood and get them to tell me. Would that work? Well it's worth a shot. So I walk into the living room on the first floor to find Edward and Emmett having an arm wrestle, Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Rosalie watching it and Jacob and Nessie watchng T.V. Crap I can't ask them with everyone in the room. Suddenly Emmett wins, so they both get up to go upstairs. I follow them. "What's going on with Alice?" I shout at them from behind. They both stop to wait on me, "We can't tell you! Emmett tells me.

So I start using my power on him, making him giddy. It works, "Well, the day Rose and Alice got in a fight so and Aice and I went out hunting, we met some vampires they were kinda weird so said we had to go back, one of them gave Alice a piece of paper . When we came back we went up to your room and read it, it said to meet them in the clearing ALONE at 7:00pm. Edward and I followed her anyway. When she met them in the forest they asked her to join their coven and leave us. To shut them up she said she's think about it and because they're so nice Alice doesn't want to be mean to them and say no, but she knows she's gonna to have to." I stop making him giddy, "Oh god." he mutters once he realises what he's done.

I leave them in the hallway and run up to our room where I find Alice lying on the bed, reading a fashion magazine. I walk in and slam the door, "Don't break the door." she jokes. I ignore her, "How coud you even _consider_ leaving us?" I yell at her. She closes the magazine, "How do you know about that?" She asks in a quiet voice. "Emmett told me, now answer me!" I'm still yelling.

"I wasn't considering it!"

"Then why did you say you were?"

"To shut them up!"

"You know what Alice." I say in a calm voice.

"What Jasper?" she asks, sounding scared.

"I'm finished. I'm just done. I can't take any more of it." I am still trying to stay calm.

"Of what?" Alice still sounds sacred.

"Of us." I answer quietly

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alice asks, raising he voice now.

"It means we're done, Alice."

"Why, because I didn't tell you something? This is why I didn't tell you, because I knew you'd freak out."

"No. It's because you were actually considering leaving me."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I wasn't considering it?"

"But you were." I say. I then turn around and leave the room."

**What do you think? I know it isn't great. Is it too dramatic or not dramatic enough. Please feel free to tell me where I'm going wrong. It would really help me out if you did.**


	7. Chapter 7: I can't believe it

Chapter 7

I can't believe it

(Alice POV)

Jasper walked away. I couldn't do anything other than stare. I couldn't believe what just happened. It all happened so fast. I knew that Emmett and Edward were listening. Emmett, I was going to kill him. How could he tell Jasper everything? Especially when I made him swear he wouldn't. I heard a knock on the door.

"What?" I yelled. "Can I come in?" It was Emmett. "What do you want?" I snapped. "Just to talk to you. Oh and Edward's here too." "Fine." I went over and opened the door, "Why did you tell him?" I was still in shock. "It wasn't his falt." Edward answered for him, "Jasper made him giddy and we all know that when Emmett's giddy, he can't keep his mouth shut for more fove seconds." "True." I whispered. "Right, let's go downstairs then." Emmett suggested, trying to change the subject. I rolled my eyes at him but followed him out of the room, "Um... I'll be back in a minute." Edward grinned at Emmett when he said this.

(Esme POV)

I've never heard Alice and Jasper this mad at each other before. In fact, I've never heard them that mad at _anyone _before. We shouldn't have been listening to them fighting, but they were shouting so loud that I could've heard them from all the way outside. I looked around at everyone. Rose and Bella were staring at each other in shock, Nessie was clinging to Jacob, obviously freaked out by all the shouting, Edward and Emmett had ran upstairs to talk to Alice and Jasper and calm them down and Carlisle had his head in his hands and was probalbly taking it worse than Alice and Jasper were themselves.

I then heard Alice coming down the stairs with Emmett. Emmett walked over and sat inbetween Rosalie and Bella. Alice stood there awkwardly. I looked at her and patted the empty seat beside me as a gesture for her to sit down beside me. She seemed to appreciate it as she immediatley sat down on the empty seat. "Are you ok?" I whispered hoping that she would be. She looked at me and shook her head. Oh no, I've never seen her this upset before. Probably because she's never _been_ this upset before.

(Carlisle POV)

How could this happen? Alice and Jasper were the last two people I'd expect to break up. Normally when you ask Alice if she's ok, she'd think there is something wrong with you and start dancing around the rom or something to prove to you that she couldn't be better. But not today, today she couldn't even speak when Emse asked her if she was ok, she actually _shook_ her head. It was just too much for me to see her like this.

Edward walked down the stairs with Jasper following him. Esme jumped off her seat to give it to Jasper. Alice looked up at him hopefully, but he just shook his head at Esme as if to say: _No, there is no way I am sitting down beside her._

Edward had to wrestle Jasper down onto the seat. Jasper eventially sat down on Esme's seat beside Alice. Even though they were sitting beside each other, they didn't say a word for ages.

Edward and Emmett sttod up after about an hour of silence. "Right. Let's give Alice and Jasper some privacy." Edward suggested. "Edward I... I... Just don't, ok. Alice stuttered. "Actually, I think that's a great idea." I agreed with Edward on this one. "Right, everyone except Alice and Jasper, get out." Emmett was getting impatient now. He, like everone else wanted Alice and Jasper to get back together.

Alice glared at me as everyone left he room. I stayed behind to talk to them both. "Ok." I said to them, "Now I know you two don't want to talk to each other but can you at least _try _to sort things out." "Carlisle." Jasper sighed, "We said all there is to say." "No you and Alice shouted at each and then you broke up wit her. This time you are actually going to talk. Me and Esme will be in the kitchen so please try not to yell. What do you think Alice? Can you both do that?" Alice, who was trying not to speak looked up at me, "Fine, we'll give it a go." she sighed.


	8. Chapter 8: The conversation

Chapter 8

The Conversation

(Jasper POV)

All I could do was stare as Carlisle left the room. This was ridiculous. How is making me and Alice sit in a room and talk going to help. She lied to me and that's all there is to say. Why would she consider leaving us? If she wasn't going to go then why would she say that she'd think about it? I am so so mad at her right now that I can't even look at her without wanting to scream.

"So are we going to talk or just stand here forever because in case you haven't noticed, they aren't going to let us leave until we at least _try _to talk to each other." I glared at Alice.

"Well do you want to start off or will I." She snapped at me.

"You can start be explaining the whole story."

"What's the point? You won't listen anyway!"

"Ok then, you explain everything and I'll listen and won't interrupt once. I'm all ears."

"Wait how much do you already know?"

"Well I know that these vampires asked you to join them and leave us and you said that you'd consider it!"

"I only said that I'd consider it because they are so nice and I want to be friends with them. I didn't actually mean it. I'm hardly going to leave you all!"

"So you admit that you like them!" We were both shouting by this point.

"Ugh dammit Jasper. This is what I ment by you never listening!" I got really mad and pushed Alice back slightly. I caught her off guard a little though and she fell into a table with one of Esme's vases on it. The table wobbled and the vase fell on the floor with a crash.

"You did it, not me!" We both muttered at the same time.

"You did it and I do listen to you. All the time!" I argued.

"Really, well if this is you listening I'd hate to see you not listening."

"Well you're one to talk. You never listen either. But on top of that you don't think of anyone but yourself."

"For God's sake Jasper. It's like you want me to go, you keep on going on about it."

"Well maybe that's what's best!"

"So basically you want me to leave to join their coven, even though you left me because I told them I would consider it."

"I don't know!"

"Fine, you want me to go, I'll go! Have a nice life Jasper!" With that she ran upstairs, probably to get her stuff and go join her new coven.

Oh no, what had I done. I just told the girl that I love to go leave us and join a new coven and she listened to me. I love her and now it could be decades before I see her again. That's if I ever see her again. There was no point in going up to talk to her and ask her to stay. What she had said to me just kept going round and round in my head, _have a nice life Jasper. _God I was such an idiot.

**Sorry I know I'm not very good at this. This is my first fanfic EVER! Also you will find out why Katylin, Ariana and julia asked Alice to join their coven later on in the story. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Decision

Chapter 9

The Decision

(AIice POV)

Jasper _wanted_ me to go now. Great. I can't believe he broke up with me because he thought I was considering going and then he just told me to go. He probably wanted me to go the whole time and then just broke up with me so that I would be sure to go or something like that. I had ran upstairs to get my stuff and leave but something was stopping me. Why should I go if I didn't want to? It's my decision not Jasper's. But it would be really hard to go downstairs every day and live my life as normal if me and Jasper weren't together.

I was in me and Jasper's room by this point. I couldn't help but go over and look at some of the photos of me and Jasper. Damn I loved him and I messed everything up. I was such an idiot. There was a knock on the door so I quickly set the photos up where I'd got them and asked: "Who is it?" It was Bella who answered me, "It's me, Renesmee and Rose. Can we come in?" "Sure, but only if it's just you three." I told her. "It is." She he opened the door and Renesmee came running in and jumped up onto my knee.

"You won't really go, will you?" Renesmee asked worried. "I don't know, maybe." I told her. Tears started running down her cheek. "Why?" Rose asked me, "Jasper didn't mean what he said. He was just... confused." "But he did mean it, deep down I know he ment what he said. Besides he'll be better off without me." "No he won't, he'll miss you like hell, we all will." Bella argued. "It won't be the same though, will it?" I muttered and then more clearly I said, "Listen, I'm going to go and that's final!" They all stared at me in shock.

(Jasper POV)

Rose, Bella and Renesmee were upstairs trying to talk Alice out of leaving. Everyone else was downstairs with me. I couldn't hear what was going on upstairs. I wasn't sure weather that was a good or bad thing. Probably bad. It was completley silent downstairs as everyone was trying to hear the conversation upstairs. It was no use either there was no yelling or they weren't talking at all.

Alice, Rose, Renesmee and Bella all came downstairs to us. I looked at Alice who stared back for a couple about 6 seconds and then quickly looked away. "I'm going to join them." Alice said told us all, looking at the ground. We all stared at her in shock. "That's what we said." Bella grinned. Edward glared at her and she stopped grinning immediatley. "You... you can't leave!" Esme screamed. "And that's what I said!" Renesmee piped up. Bella pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I've made my decision and I'm sticking to it." Alice told us.

Alice then turned and walked away. "Jasper, do something!" Renesmee cried, obviously thhinking I was the only one who could. Everyone stared at me. I loved Alice to bits and I didn't want her to leave but what could I do? She hated me and she would never listen to me. No, I needed her. I loved her. "Alice wait! Don't go!" I shouted but it was to late. She'd already gone. She'd left us forever and she wasn't coming back.

I felt so bad. If I didn't spend so much time thinking about it, maybe I could've stopped her from leaving. I looked around Rose and Bella ran up to Rose and Emmett's room, Esme and Carlisle were hugging each other. Esme had her head burried in CaIrlisle's neck, Emmett and Edward were staring at the door in shock and Renesee had ran over to Jacob and sat on his knee, she was in tears. This was just too much for me. I loved Alice so much and now I've lost her.

(Alice POV)

I ran far into the forest, not looking back at the house. If I looked at the house, I'd be sure to go back. I wondered if Katylin, Ariana and Julia were near. They were probably listening in and heard the whole thing. If I go back to where Emmett and I first met them, I might find them. Now all I needed to do was remember where that was. I thought back to when we first met them. I remembered that it was near the house and that you could see my and Jasper's (well just Jasper's now) room. I suddenly remebered where it was. I ran until I reached it.

When I got there I saw Katylin and Julia, "Where's Ariana?" I asked them, "She went to look for you." Julia informed me. "Yea we heard you say you were coming." Katylin shrugged. "Ok right, now that I'm here will you _please _stop listening into the conversations that go on in that house." I begged them. Julia rolled her eyes. "Where's Ariana at anyway? You'd think by now she'd realise that Alice is with us." Just at that moment, Ariana bounced in, her red eyes twinkling, "Alice, I'm so glad you''re here!"

**Again sorry, I know it's not great. This is my first fanfic. The next chapter is all about how Alice is getting along with Katylin, Arana and Julia. Thanks so so much for reading and please don't forget to review.**


	10. Chapter 10: We Aren't Alone

Chapter 10

We Aren't Alone

(Katylin POV)

I'm so glad that Alice has joined us. She belongs with us. No matter what happens, I will always think that. I think a part of her knows that as well. Alice was very upset about leaving her family, we all knew that. But she would be fine after a while. To make it easy for her to get over her old family, we are going to introduce her to the rest of our family. "Hey Katylin. You ready?" Julia shouted over to me, "Yeah I'm comin' now. Just give me 2 secs." I replied, "Where's Alice?" "She's off hunting. Even though she left she still doesn't want to drink human blood." Julia explained, "She should be back soon."

Just as she said that, Alice came skipping in from hunting. "I'm back!" she sang, "I see you're in a better mood today." I noted "It's been easier since we left." She explained. The week before, we had moved away from Boston and over to Michigan so that it would be easier for Alice. "Alice we want to tell you something." Ariana told her, worried about how she'd react. "What do ya want to tell me?" Alice asked her. "We aren't alone. We aren't the only people in our family. There are some other girls and we want to introduce them to you." Ariana was quiet when she answered Alice's question. "Cool. When do I get to meet them?" She was taking it better than we thought she would. "Um... I don't know. Whenever you're ready." I saved Ariana from answering that question. "I'm ready now." Alice insisted.

(Alice POV)

There are more members of this family. Wow. I wonder how many there are. Probably only two or three, but I'm not really sure. There could be more, but I doubt it. "How many more people are there?" I asked Katylin out of curiosity. Katylin grinned, "You'll see." I rolled my eyes at this. "Are we nearly there?" I asked. "Yes. We'll be there soon." Katylin sighed, "Oh and before you ask, yes, they hunt humans and yes, some of them have powers. Did I miss anything?" I shook my head. I don't know why but I was kind of excited to meet to meet these people, whoever they were.

We finally met up with the other members of my new _family_. There were five girls standing side by side. They looked about 12 years old or maybe 13 but no older than that for sure. They were smiling at me in a friendly way, all except one. The one that wasn't smiling was glaring at me and I had no idea why. Maybe I reminded her of someone she hated or something like that. Julia seemed to know what I was thinking as she quickly got things moving, "Right, maybe you should introduce yourselves to Alice." She suggested and pointed to the girl farthest to my left, "You go first and then you can all work your way across." The girl nodded eagerly.

This girl had curly dirty blonde hair which was just a bit shorter than Katylin's. She was wearing it in a side pony tail, "Hi, I'm Hannah!" she giggled, reminding me of Renesmee when she did this. Giggling out of excitment was her speciality. The next girl had red hair which appeared to have been dyed at a time. Her hair was just above her shoulders and not exactly curly, but wavy. It was put pack in a high pony tail, "I'm Sophie!" She grinned. The girl standing beside her had golden-brown hair and side bangs. It was the same length as Ariana's and Julia's and she was wearing it in two braids, "I'm Louise, It's nice to meet you!" Everyone rolled her eyes when she said this.

The girl after Louise was the girl that was glaring at me. She had very straight ginger hair that came down past her ass, which was dip dyed blonde and she also had bangs, but not side bangs. She was wearing it down and put to the side, "My name's Emily, if you _must_ know." She said coldly. She hadn't looked up from the ground while saying this. That was something like what Rose would do. I grinned at the the thought of Rose. The last girl was the complete double of Emily but she had dark brown hair instead of ginger, also her hair wasn't dip dyed, "I'm Megan, Emily's twin sister. Sorry about her by the way. I'm just saying in advance." She apologised.

"That's ok." I smiled, "Don't worry about it." But I was determined to find out why Emily hated me so much. I hadn't done anything to her, I'd only just met her. I'd managed to get Rose to like me and if you can get Rosalie Hale to like you, you should be able to get anyone to like you. Maybe if I called Rose, she would tell me what to do. No, I couldn't do that, she probably hates me for leaving. Or maybe she will just be happy to hear from me. I don't know. I couldn't call her to ask her how to blend in with my new family, but I have to. Besides, if she really was my friend, then she wouldn't be petty about it. Well there was only one way to find out how she'd react. I will call her sometme when I'm off hunting or maybe when everone else is away. Either way I will call her and make sure nobody hears me.

**I need to apologise again about this story. I understand that I'm not very good at writing stories. Please just remember that this is my first fanfic. Also please review and thank you so much for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Phone Call

Chapter 11

The Phone Call

(Alice POV)

"Hey, Alice. We're all going hunting. We'll be back in an hour or so." Hannah shouted over at me. "Ok!" I shouted back at her and everyone ran off. I climbed up to the very top of the highest tree, just to make sure that even if anyone was hanging around they wouldn't hear me. I took out my phone and dailed Rosalie's number. It rang on until it went to voicemail. I left a message, hung up then tried again. It only rang twice this time and then someone answered. It was Jasper,

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi, it's me, Alice." I told him,

"Oh, Alice. What do you want?"

"Well, I'm calling Rose's phone so, take a wild guess!"

"Hang on and I'll get her now." He threw the phone somewhere (I think the bed) and went to get Rose. I waited while Jasper got Rose. He wasn't hiding how mad he was at me. But he was the one that wanted me to leave. If he didn't want me to leave, then why did he tell me to? After about 2 minutes, Jasper came back to the phone.

"She's not here!" He told me,

"Where is she?"

"Out with Emmett!"

"Why didn't she bring her phone?"

"I don't know. Try calling Emmett's phone and if he doesn't pick up, well I don't really care what you do."

"Ok, bye!

"Bye" He hung up. I sighed and then dialed Emmett's number. I waited as it rang on. Maybe Emmett and Rose hate me as well. I hope not. I looked at my watch and sighed. Everyone had been only away for about 5 minutes, so they wouldn't be back for _ages_. Finally Emmett picked up.

"Hello?" He said sounding a lot like Jasper,

"Hi, it's Alice. Is Rose there?"

"Oh, yea, here she is now."

"Alice, what's wrong?" Rose asked me.

"I'll explain in a second just one question. Why is your phone at the house if you aren't?"

"Oh right. Emmett is betting me $20 that I wouldn't be able to survive a day without my phone. Now what's wrong?" I grinned and explained the whole story about Emily to her. She listened and didn't interrupt once. As soon as I'd finished she sighed,

"She might hate you because she thnks that you are an absolute nut job." Rose suggested.

"Well, I _am_ a nut job, but that doesn't explain why she hates me."

"You are going to have to just ask her and if she doesn't tell you pull her ginger hair until she caves." We both laughed at this.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks so much for helping me out."

"Sure, any time. Um... Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"You are going to come back and visit soon. Aren't you?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Ok. Bye!"

"Bye!" I hung up. "So who hates you?" A voice said from beside me. I turned around to see Emily sitting beside me grinning.

"_You _do." I told her, "But what I can't understand is why."

"I don't hate you. I just don't want to get involved."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't want to be a vampire. I mean, killing humans for food. That's _horrible._"

"Is that why you aren't out hunting with everyone else?"

She nodded, "Wait, why aren't _you _out with them?"

"I don't hunt humans."

"So you can survive without blood?" she was getting excited,

"Well, no. But you _can_ drink animal blood instead."

"Really? Will you show me?"

"Sure. How long has it been since you hunted?"

"Well... um... I never... I never actually _have_ hunted."

I gasped, "So are you thirsty?"

She nodded, "Can we go tomorrow?"

"Ok. Wait, I made sure that there was nobody around when I called Rose. Where were you then?"

"I was right beside you. Look, it's so cool." she said and then disappered.

"Emily?" I asked. I heard Emily giggle from beside me. She touched my shoulder and then reappeared again.

"It's pretty cool right."

"Yeah. I've never met any vampire with the power of invisability before."

"Julia says that I'm the only one. Do you have a power?"

I nodded, "I can see the future."

"Wow, _awesome_!"

"So, if you don't hunt at _all_, how come Megan does?"

"Well, ever since Katylin, Ariana and Julia changed us, Megan's personality changed. Now all she cares about is killing people."

"How long ago were you changed?"

"About 2 months."

"Wow, you went that long without blood."

"Yup." she said popping the 'p'

I laughed, "Well meet me here at 7:00am tomorrow and we'll head off hunting. Ok."

"Sure. But can we meet at the bottom of the tree."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine."


	12. Chapter 12: Courtney

Chapter 12

Coutrney

(Jasper POV)

"Hey Jasper. Do you want to come and play baseball with us? There's a storm outside." Bella yelled over at me, "No thanks. I'm ok." I told her, "Are you sure?" Esme asked me, "Yes, positive." I answered. "Ok then. Bye." Esme replied as everyone left. I sat down on the sofa and looked around me. There were loads of photo albums and photo frames. I knew a lot of them would have Alice in them and I couldn't help but look at them. We were all so happy before she left. Well, everyone is still happy except me. Alice has kept in touch all of them except for me. I'm the only one she doesn't want to talk to. I'm the only one she hates.

I needed to get outside, so I ran out into the storm. I decided to go into the town and go to the shops or something like that. I walked to the town and walked about some of Alice's favourite shops. I was wandering around when I bumped into a girl. The girl was a vampire too. Her red eyes were twinkling. She was small and had curly red hair which came to just above her shoulders. She was grinning at me,

"Hi." she grinned,

"Hi." I grinned back,

"I'm Courtney."

"I'm Jasper."

"Um... Sorry for bumping into you."

"Oh no. It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"So... It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too."

"So..."

"Um... Do you want to come back to my house?"

"House?"

"Yes. My family and I pretend to be human. It's a long story."

"Well. I'd love to come.

"Great. Let's go then." I said and we walked back out into the rain to head over to the house. This girl, Courtney, seemed very nice. She was beautiful and sweet. She was smiling at me. She had a beautiful smile. I smiled back at her.

(Esme POV)

Emmett and Edward were arguing over who won the game. They were arguing the whole way back to the house. Everyone else was either laughing or defending thier team. The teams were: Emmett, Carlisle, Bella and Renesmee against Rosalie, me and Edward. To be fair Emmett's team _had_ actually won but Rose and Edward weren't going down without a fight. It was about 10:00 by the time we got home and Renesmee was getting tired.

When we went into the house, Jasper was lying on the sofa watching T.V. with some girl. Everyone stood and stared at him. He paused the T.V. and turned around. "Can we help you?" He asked, "Yeah, who's the girl?" Emmett replied. Carlisle smacked him over the head to shut him up. Jasper laughed, "This is Courtney. Courtney this is Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Edward and Renesmee." He said pointing to each of us. Courtney smiled, "It's nice to meet you." Everyone except Renesmee stood in shock. Renesmee was waving at her.

Edward took Renesmee by the hand and brought her upstairs, "Renesmee has got to go to bed." Bella explained, "Um... bed?" Courtney looked at Jasper confused, "I'll explain later." Jasper whispered. "Jasper, can I talk to you a second?" I asked him. He looked at me, "Sure." He got up and walked over to the door where I was standing, "What's up?" He asked me, "Well, nothing much just WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled at him. Courtney turned around and looked at us, "Is everything ok?" She asked, "Yes. Just ignore Esme." He told her. I smacked him over the head. "Listen." He hissed at me, "This is the first time I've been happy since Alice. Courtney is really nice and I've been with her all day so if you were going to try stop me from getting to know her, you're too late. "Fine." I caved, "Have fun." "We will." He muttered and walked over to Courtney. "Right let's go up to my room." He suggested, "Sure." she grinned.

"Courtney, sorry for interrupting, but you have a family or anything to go to?" I asked her as her and Jasper were about to leave. Jasper glared at me and Courtney laughed, "Nope." she popped the 'p', "I travel alone." "I was thinking, she could join us. What do you think?" Jasper looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "I'll have to ask everyone what they think tomorrow. But you might as well stay tonight." I sighed, not liking the idea. They both grinned at me, "Thanks." Jasper said and they both went to run upstairs, "Wait!" I shouted over at them, "Rose was on the phone to Alice yesterday and she said that she is coming to visit sometime. Just thought I'd tell you." Jasper glared at me once I mentioned Alice. "What do I care?" He snapped, "Fine. I'm just letting you know." I threw my hands up in innocence. He turned with Courtney and they went up to his room.

**Thank you so much for reading. I know I'm not great at this by the way by the way. Please don't forget to review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Change

Chapter 13

Change

(Emily POV)

"Hey Em, where are you going?" Megan asked me when I tried to make my way over to the tree where I was meeting Alice, "Oh nowhere. I'm just going to walk around a little bit. I'll be back later." I quickly made up an excuse, "Right. Well have fun." I don't think she believed me. I turned and skipped away. I wasn't far from the tree and if I left now I'd be about 5 minutes early but I was so excited I didn't care. When I reached the tree, Alice (as I'd expected) wasn't there yet. I knew that I would be early so I'd brought a book to read while I waited on her. I hardley got the book opened when Alice ran over to me. "Hi. Are you ready to go or do you want to read some more?" She teased. I rolled my eyes at her, jumped up and followed Alice deep into the forest.

Alice and I were walking into the forest instead of running so by the time we reached the place where we were going to hunt, it felt like we'd been away all day. I could smell a deer that wasn't far from me. Alice could smell it too, "Go on then." She rolled her eyes at me, "Do you not want some?" I asked her. She shook her head, "No, I'm just here to stop you from attacking if any humans are around." I didn't hesitate. I quickly ran over to the deer and drank all of the blood. I heard Alice giggle from behind me, "What!" I snapped at her, "Oh nothing." She was still giggling, "It's just, I've never seen anyone so excited over a _deer_ before. I'm used to seeing people fight over a mountain lion." I grinned at her, "Normal family." "Yeah." she sighed. She obviously missed her family.

"You know. You could always go visit them." I told her, "Katylin, Ariana and Julia don't own you." "I would go but everyone probably hates me for leaving." She sighed again, "Oh and if I wanted to go then I would go no matter what Katylin, Ariana and Julia think." We both laughed at the look on their faces if Alice left against their will. "They like to be in charge don't they?" Alice was trying to stop laughing as she said that, "Yeah. It gets on my last nerve." I replied, thinking about how bossy they can all be sometomes. Alice didn't say anything for a while, "Alice are you ok?" I asked her worried, "Oh yeah, I was just thinking about..." she went quiet again,

"About what?" I was very curious now,

"Well." she paused, "You and Megan... You both seem to... to kind of..."

"To kind of hate each other." I guessed, "Listen, I told you yesterday that all Megan cares about now is killing people. It's sickening."

Alice frowned, "You know, Megan's your sister and that's not going to change. No matter how evil she is."

"Yeah but she's not the same person she was." I argued,

"That doesn't matter. She's your _sister_."

"I get it. But to be fair she doesn't like me either. None of them do."

"Ok, I know Megan and you hate each other. But I seriously doubt that Hannah, Sophie and Louise do."

"They do." I insisted, "Do you want to go back now. I think I've hunted enough."

"Sure but just one question. You and Megan talk to each other and you seem to get on well enough. If you are alone. I've heard you. But it's when the others are around that you both insult each other. No offence but it's weird." Alice didn't make eye contact with me,

"I know. But I've gotten used to it."

"You shouldn't have to though." Alice finally made eye contact, "Right let's go back then." I nodded and we walked back in the direction of where we had left everyone. We walked about half of the way in silence until Alice spoke, "Wait!" She stopped me from walking any further by putting her hand out in front of me.

"Is this about Megan?" I sighed,

"Yes. It is."

"What now?"

"Well, when we get back. I'll go and talk to her for you."

"WHAT! No way. What are you thinking? If _talking_ to people didn't work when you were locked up in that mental hospital when you were human, how do you expect it to work in _this_ century?" I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. I couldn't believe that I'd said that. Alice looked mad at me and I didn't blame her. I was such an idiot. I just didn't want Megan to know that I'd been hunting. She would go crazy. But she was the least of my worries now.

"How did you know about that?" she snapped. I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say, "HOW?" I winced. I'd never seen her so mad. Well to be fair, I had only known who she was for 2 months but still, you would never expect someone so small to be so angry.

"I heard you talking about it with Jasper one day." If I was able to cry, I probably would have been at this point, "You were talking about how you couldn't remember your past but how you went and looked for it when you all left Bella or something like that."

"You know your life isn't so great either so you can't really talk." Alice was being really harsh but I deserved it.

"I know. Alice I didn't mean it. I was just... shocked, that's all."

"That's no reason. You know what. I shouldn't have brought you hunting in the first place. I get that you don't want Megan knowing that you aren't some evil murderer like her but bringing up my past is just out of the question!

"Hey, leave Megan out of this! Sure Megan's personality has changed and she's not the same person she was, but don't you dare call her a murderer!"

"Last time I checked you were calling her all sorts of things!"

"That's different she's my sister. I'm allowed to. The closest thing you have to a sister is a girl who died a very long time ago!" And with that, she slapped me. Not that it hurt of course. I'm a vampire, but I was shocked. Alice may not kill humans but she's still evil in her own little way. I continued to think this as Alice sprinted away from me. I let Alice go on and walked angrily back. When I was nearly there, I heard someone talking. It was Alice. I went invisible and climbed up th tree to where Alice was sitting. She was on the phone to someone. Probably the same person she was on the phine to before.

I was right. She was talking to Rosalie, I think her name was. She was asking her if they could go shopping soon. Rosalie seemed to like the idea, but she was curious why Alice asked _her_. Alice explained our fight to er and I realised how I'd crossed the line. I wasn't concentrating and I went visible. Alice gasped when she saw me, "Um... Rose I've gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." she hung up and turned to me, "Alice before you say anything, I'm sorry about before." She frowned when I said this,

"Of course you are."

"So do you forgive me."

"No!" She snapped and stormed off.

**First of all, I know I haven't updated in **_**AGES**_.** I am so sorry. School has started back and I've got loads of homework. Please don't forget to review. Thank you so much for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Vote

Chapter 14

The Vote

(Renesmee POV)

Aunt Alice had been gone for a long time now. Everyone was missing her. Even Jasper. Though he tried to never let it show. He always got mad when someone mentioned Alice. He probably got this new girl to replace her. That will never happen. Aunt Rose would never let it happen. She is going out shopping with Alice today and I'm not allowed to come. It's so unfair. Aunt Rose said that Aunt Alice and her needed to 'talk' about stuff. Whatever that means.

I was sitting in my room with Jake when Granny Esme shouted up the stairs, "Everyone come down to the living room, now!" Jake and I got up and walked downstairs, "Where's Rose?" Grandad Carlisle asked as we walked into the room. Jake went and sat down and I went over to Daddy and Grandad Carlsle, "She's out shopping with Alice and I wasn't allowed to come." I folded my arms annoyed, "Well we can get her vote later." Carlisle sighed, "Vote for what?" I asked, "Oh no, he didn't." Daddy put his head in his hands, "Vote for what?" I almost yelled at him, "Sit down and I'll explain now." Jasper told me as he walked in holding Courtney's hand. I glared at them, "Actually, I don't want to know if _you two _are involved." I snapped and went to walk out past them.

"Ness, come on over here to me if you don't want to be around them." Jake grinned at me, "You might want to hear this." I ran over and sat on his knee, still glaring at Jasper and Courtney, "Do I _have_ to hear this?" I asked Jake. It was Jasper that answered me, "Yes Nessie, you do. Now stop whining." Mommy got mad at him when he said that, "Don't you dare talk to my daughter like that!" She snapped at him, I figured this would turn into a fight if I didn't do anything to stop it, "Mommy, don't. It's ok." I convined her. She didn't look pleased but she came and sat down anyway. As soon as everyone was in (exept Aunt Rose), Esme got started,

(Jasper POV)

"Right so I'm sure you all want to know why I called you down here." Esme said. Everyone nodded, "Well Jasper and his new um... _friend _have got some news." Everyone stared at me and Courtner, except Edward who was looking down at the ground. There was a long silence."Come on Jazz." Uncle Emmett broke the silence. "Yeah spit it out." Nessie snapped, "I wannna get away from you two." "Well." I sighed, "Me and _Courtney _(I glared at Esme who threw her hands up in innocence) have decided that it would be a good idea if she moved in with us." Everyone started yelling stuff like:

"No way!"

"Not gonna happen!"

"You're just trying to replace Alice!"

"Are you insane!"

"Don't we get a say!"

"Shut up a second." I yelled over the noise. Everyone stopped yelling, "Yes, you get a say. In fact you can all vote. My vote is a yes though so don't forget to count that." Me and Courtney stood up and left the room. "They're going to say no aren't they." Courtney whispered, "No, I don't think so. They'll come aorund eventually." I insisted. I hoped I was right.

(Bella POV)

This was _insane. _Jasper was trying to replace Alice with some random vampire. Courtney _is_ pretty though. But she is nowhere near as pretty as Alice. The whole room was silent. Carlisle was the first to speak, "So, that was unexpected." Everyone glared at him.

"Why does he want to replace Alice." Poor Nessie was close to tears. She had been mad at Jasper since last night when she realised he liked Coutrtney.

"He doesn't want to replace her, he just wants to be able to forget about her." I told her,

"So let's vote then." Esme said, "We're gonna have to eventually."

"Well my vote's a no!" Emmett insisted,

"Mine too." Nessie

"I'm with Nessie." Jacob,

"I agree. Alice will be back soon and it would be hard on her to see that Jasper has replaced her." Edward

"I don't know if it's a good idea. Jasper deserves to be happy but I don't think he loves her. I think he's still in love with Alice. I think I'll say no too." Esme

"Good point. I say no too." Me

"Well, it's not worth it if it makes everyone else upset. My vote is a no as well." Carlisle. Just then Jasper came into the room

"I knew you would all say no so I stayed down here to listen. Why is it such a bad thing that I be happy without Alice?" He asked us, furious about our votes, "Why can't I be happy with Courtney." He didn't wait for an answer, he just turned around and left.

"He's right. It's not fair on him." Emmett said. Suddenly his phone rang. It was Rose. He put her on speaker, "Hey Rose. What's wrong?"

"I just got a text from Bella explaining the whole thing. What is he thinking?" Rose was panicking. Everyone stared at me,

"There's a method to my madness." I giggled, "When Jasper told us everything. I texted Rose and explained everythng. Nessie and I have an idea but we need to make sure that Alice and Jasper don't hear before we can tell you anything."

"Well what's your idea? Alice isn't around. She's tryng on clothes." Rose explained,

"Esme, make sure Jasper is out of hearing distance. Rose get Alice some more clothes to make sure that she doesn't hear anything." I ordered. Esme went to make sure Jasper couldn't hear us and I think Rose went to get some more clothes for Alice.

"He won't hear a word." Esme told us as she sat down again,

"Neither will Alice." Rose assured everyone,

"Right then. Rose, how about you convine Alice to come and visit instead of going back to her coven? Once Jasper and Alice get talking, Alice will come back and Jasper will dump that creepy tramp. Oh and then she'll move out." Nessie said proudly,

"Of course, it is a lttle more complicated than that." I grinned

"Well, I'm in." Rose agreed, "It sounds like a good plan."

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm with blondie on this one." Jake

"Well if Nessie and Bella are in then I guess I am too." Edward

"I like the sound of it. Count me in." Emmett

"Well, I suppose... I don't know. It sounds like a good idea but what if Jasper really likes Courtney." Esme

"He doesn't. He is using the creepy tramp to forget about Alice." Nessie insisted,

"Ok then. I'm in. But Nessie stop calling Courtney a creepy tramp." Esme scolded,

"Sorry Granny Esme." Nessie hung her head,

"It's ok. Carlisle what do you think?" Esme

"Well I'm outnumbered anyway and we might as well try." Carlise sighed in defeat, "Nessie, will you go tell Jasper and courtney that the answer is yes."

"Sure." Nessie smiled evily,

"And behave." Edward added,

"Fine." Nessie pouted and ran upstairs.

(Jasper POV)

I tried to listen as the voting went on downstairs. They were purposley being quiet. Probably so that Courtney and I wouldn't hear them being jerks. I eventually gave up trying to listen so I watched some TV. We were in the middle of watching an episode of 'The Simpsons' when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Courtney's sweet voice asked,

"The wizard of oz." Nessie replied sarcasticly,

I rolled my eyes, "Come in then." She opened the door and happily skipped in,

"So what's the answer?" Courtney asked hopefully,

"It's a yes. But don't think that I'm going to be nice to _either _of you." She glared at us. It's amazing how that child can turn on you in three seconds.

"Fine, but Courtney can stay?" I was amazed,

"Yes. Yes, she can stay." She sighed,

(Nessie POV)

Courtney squeled with excitment. I rolled my eyes and left the room. I could hear Jasper and Courtney talking about how great this was going to be. I ran downstairs to the living room where everyone was still sitting. Everyone looked at me when I walked in.

"What did you tell them?" Esme asked,

"Just that the answer was a yes and that _Courtney _could stay." I sighed,

"Are you sure that's all you told them? Seriously they are so overreacting." Emmett grinned,

"I know. It's pathetic. But you have to give it to Jasper. He's a great actor." I laughed, "Has Rose convinced Alice yet?"

"No, she's going to ask her tonight but she's not going to tell her about Courtney until they come here." Emmett explained,

"Yeah and then we'll have to break it to her." Edward muttered,

"Poor Alice. She's gonna have to listen to Jasper and Courtney going on about how great this will be." Carlisle sighed,

"Oh this_ will_ be great. But it will be great for everyone _except_ the tramp." I giggled,

"NESSIE!" Everyone yelled at me,

"What?" I pouted,

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." Daddy scolded, "Stop calling Courtney a tramp."

"But Daddy. You _know_ she's a tramp." I protested,

"Stop saying that!" He scolded again,

"Sorry Daddy." I pouted, "But in my defence she _is _one."

"I know." Daddy grinned, "But you can't be calling her that while she's in the house. Ok."

"Ok." I sighed,

"Good girl." Daddy hugged me tight.

I giggled. That tramp's not going to know what's hit her.

**Thank you so much for reading. I am so sorry for not updating in ages. My teachers don't like my class and I seem to get loads of homework. So I haven't had much time to write. Sorry. But anyway, please reveiew because so far I have 7 reviews and 2 of them are my friends going onto my account. It's depressing.**


	15. Chapter 15: Making Amends

Chapter 15

Making Amends

(Emily POV)

I was so mad at myself for what I said to Alice. All she was trying to do is get me to make up with my sister. I know why she did it too. She lost her sister and I'm taking advantage of mine. I understand that. So why did I freak out. It makes no sense. When I think about it making up with Megan doesn't seem like such a bad idea. I might as well try. I was walking to where Megan always was and, just my luck Hannah, Sohie and Louise were there with her, "Great." I muttered. Sophie heard me though,

"What do you want?" she snapped at me. Everyone stared at me except Megan, who was staring at the ground,

"What, so am I not allowed here or something?" I snapped back. Everyone looked shocked. They weren't used to me standing up for myself. Megan grinned at me,

"Sophie leave her alone." Megan told her. Everyone (including me) stared at her wide eyed. Nobody saw that one coming,

"But..." Sophie started to object,

"But nothing. She _is_ my sister. Remember." Megan looked kind of angry now,

"Fine." Sophie grumbled, looking at the ground.

I grinned and walked away. I knew Sophie would get me back for that later for what had just happend, but I didn't care. It was worth it. Sophie is the bossy one oout of their little group so she _never_ gets shown up. She would never get mad at Megan though, because now that me and Megan are no longer inseperatable, Megan is Sophie's BFF.

I sat at the bottom of the tree where Alice and I had first became friends two days before. I was stabing the mud with a stick. I was so angry about how cruel I had been to Alice. I sat there for about two hours until I heard Megan coming. I panicked thinking that she would be with Sophie so I went invisible.

"Em? Em make yourself visible a sec please. I'm alone." Megan shouted out. Because I could see her and I knew now that nobody was with myself,

"Megan." I sighed, "Let's just get one thing straight. When I go invisible the whole idea is that I can see you but you can't see me. I knew rightly you were alone."

She rolled her eyes, "Anyway. I heard you and Alice fighting and I just wanted to know if you were ok."

I sighed again, "I'm fine. I just feel bed, that's all."

She looked down at the ground guiltily, "I'm sorry." she whispered,

"For what?" I was very confised,

"Well. I was there when you and Alice were fighting. I heard you say all those things. I'm sorry I made you think that I hate you that much." She wasn't speaking any louder that a whisper,

"It's not your fault." I told her. I looked over at her, she was still staring at the ground, "What's wrong?"

"We need to help Alice and her family. They don't deserve this. Luke will be fine as long as we protect him properly." It was like she was reading my mind,

"Definitley. But how?" I asked her,

"Well, we need to make sure that when Alice visits her family, and trust me she will visit them, we need to make sure that we go to some of them and explain everything. If we get at least three of them to believe us then we should be fine. The ones that trust us will convince the other ones. Oh and whatever we do we need to make sure Alice doesn't go back. If she does then she might as well be _asking_ for death." Megan explained quickly,

"Good idea. But when we are going, you need to have one of those mind conversation things with one of them to make sure they know that _we_ aren't trying to kill them." I reminded her. Megans power was even better that mine. She could have conversations with people through her mind, so when we go then she can tell them we come in peace or whatever and nobody else will hear,

"Yes ma'am." She soluted like a soldier and I laughed, "Oh and maybe it would be better if we don't talk about this out loud."

I grinned, _Yeah maybe. _I thought,

_So gimme your phone a sec. _Megan must have picked up Sophie's bossiness,

_Why? _I was suspicious,

_Because I need to call Alice on your phone. When she picks up to tell you to leave her alone, I will tell her that it's me and that me and you have made up. I will make sure that she goes and visits because the sooner we save them, the better. _She thought to me. Even while thinking she was bossy.

_Ok. But you have to tell her that I said I'm sorry. _I could be bossy too sometimes,

_Fine. Just gimme your phone. _She thought impatiently. I threw my phone over to her. She quickly scrolled through my contacts until she found Alice's number. She pressed the 'call' button and we waited for Alice to pick up. I had my ear to the other side of the phone so that I could hear too. Finally Alice picked up,

"Emily, I thought I told you to..." She started off saying,

"It's not Em, it's me, Megan." Meg interrupted her,

"Oh, Megan. What are you doing with your sister's phone?"

"Well Em felt like _super _bad about what happened so she took your advice and we made up." Meg explained,

"Ok." She said slowly, "Well, I'm with Rosalie so whatever this is can it wait?"

"No!" Meg said, a little too fast. I kicked her to get her to try cover it up, "I mean, because you and Em are fighting, I thought it would be best if you went and visited those people, the 'Cullens' isn't it. It is just whle I try knock some sense into my sister." Wow she was a good liar,

"Um... hang on a sec. Rose wants to ask me something." Alice must have covered the phone with her hand as she talked to Rosalie, "Megan. Believe it or not, Rose just asked me if I wanted to visit so I'll see you in... I dunno... how's a week?"

"Yeah a weeks great." Meg grinned and she hung up. We jumped up and down squealing for a while. We were both so happy that we were going to be saving people's lives. I was so happy. My only worry was Luke. What if _he _didn't survive all of this. Meg seemed to know what I was thinking,

"Don't worry. We will fight for him. He'll be ok." She assured me. I just hoped she was right.

**The next chapter will be the whole thing from Alice and Rosalie's POV. The thing with Megan and Emily is that they only call each other by their nicknames when they don't hate each other. Please please please please please please **_**PLEASE **_**review. Thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
